


The Sun

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Without it, he was certain he wouldn't be breathing in that moment.





	The Sun

_ Dark figures, light figures, shadows of faces lost to time. The songs, melodies, filling the white space with colors, but only for a short time. Emotions stifled, tears silenced, and soon everything was simply static. It didn’t have to make sense, not when the smiles had their own illumination. A certain radiance he didn’t want to stop seeing, he worked hard to continue seeing it, even if only for a fleeting moment. _

_ Then there were men, big and threatening, they carried him away, everything was no longer static, no longer white walls and a singular television set with a wooden chair for him to sit in. A warm smile, a warm hand, he radiated sunshine with his voice, and it pulled tears from his body. He didn’t understand why there was water leaving his eyes, and even as the adults started to say he didn’t have to be near the sun, he reached for him. He reached for the sunlight as more tears fell, reaching desperately for the first glimpse of something so truly ethereal... _

Awaking with a startle, blood orange hues were wide, and he felt his body trembling. It felt similar to the way that Hiyori had been trembling after the final live they performed in with former fine. Reaching a hand to his chest, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, and his eyes widened only a fraction further. Was he going to be alright? He couldn’t recall a time when he had such a quick pulse upon waking from a dream. Was that a dream, though? He moved a hand to his cheek as it felt oddly warm, and he could feel… Tears? Why was he crying? “...I should call Hiyori-kun.”

The clock read that it had just turned midnight, the digits  _ 00:00 _ reading almost too brightly from the LED display on his nightstand. Pushing his way out of the multiple layers of blankets ( Ibara had suggested a weighted blanket, but Nagisa had refused, insisting he preferred the layers ) he made his way to where his phone was kept in an organized display of things he would need to leave the dorm without any trouble. He would have changed out of his pajamas, but he didn’t particularly desire doing so. Grabbing his phone, he made his way to the private bathroom attached to their spacious dorm.

Carefully, he closed and locked the door, breathing unsteady as he slowly dialed in Hiyori’s number. He knew it was in his phone’s list as a contact, but he found more comfort in dialing the number in order to never forget it. As the phone rang while trying to connect, he hadn’t noticed he’d been softly praying aloud that Hiyori picked up until his breath hitched in his throat as he felt his phone vibrate as it was answered. Was it going to be a voicemail message--?

“Mhnn… Nagisa-kun… It’s kinda late, is everything okay?” He racked his brain for a response, sifting through what Japanese hadn’t left him in the moment with how his heart was still racing and tears were still slipping down his cheeks. “...Nagisa-kun, do you need me to come over?” He nodded in response, even though Hiyori couldn’t see it, before he took a shuddering breath to try and speak.

“...yes. I would… appreciate that.” His voice trembled as he spoke, and he could hear the sudden movements of Hiyori clambering out of his bed in his pajamas, and grabbing his own tablet he’d need to get into Shuuetsu, the sound of the case hitting the desk somewhat and the sound of Mary’s jingling collar as she woke up. He could hear Hiyori hushing Mary and telling Jun where he was going, asking him to keep Mary company and to walk her in the morning if he wasn’t back in the morning. Jun seemed to let out a surprised noise, arguing that Hiyori shouldn’t be out this late as Hiyori’s door was clicking open while he remained on the phone.

“Nagisa-kun? Are you still on?” Nagisa nodded again, even though Hiyori couldn’t see him still, but a shuddering breath leaving him was all Hiyori needed, making his way quickly to the exit of the dorms, then hurrying toward Shuuetsu. “Nagisa-kun, I’m on my way, I have my tablet, can you send a message on your tablet to security to let me in to see you?” As Hiyori said this, he nodded again, disregarding the way phones worked as he unsteadily moved from the seat he’d taken on the bathtub’s edge.

He could hear Hiyori’s breathing as he sounded like he was running, and he unlocked the bathroom door to leave and grab his tablet, sending a message to security, knowing they understood why Hiyori was coming at such a ridiculous hour of the evening. Eventually he could hear Hiyori speaking to security not long after he arrived, providing the identification he needed before he was entering the dorms from the sound of the door and locks clicking open that he could hear.

“I’m almost there, I’m about to go up the flight of stairs to your floor, do you want to go to the practice room to calm down or did you want me to lay in bed with you?” As he was moving up the stairs, Nagisa let out a soft ‘...bed. See you.’ before they were both hanging up, and as Hiyori tried to listen to see how close he was getting to Nagisa, but also see what was on his mind, he could hear nothing but static. It was enough to make him pick up the pace, practically screeching to a halt in front of the dorm, holding his tablet to the door’s reader to request entrance. Hearing the click as Nagisa approved the request, he opened it slowly before shutting it behind him just as quietly.

Hiyori hadn’t realized it, but tears were falling down his own face, and as he saw Nagisa, he set his tablet and phone on the desk near the door, waiting for Nagisa to set his phone and tablet down as well before he ran over and pulled him into the tightest hug, practically knocking the wind out of Nagisa’s lungs. When a broken sob left Nagisa, he pulled him closer to himself, slowly guiding them to the bed to hold him, rubbing his back and softly hushing him. “Shh… Shh…” His own tears continued to fall, wetting Nagisa’s messy hair, but he didn’t sob, not when Nagisa was broken in his arms, not when he needed to make Nagisa the focus.

When Nagisa’s body finally stilled, he continued to quietly reassure him, telling him everything was alright, he was there for him, and he wouldn’t leave him for anything. “I love you, Nagisa-kun… I love you so, so much… You’re my dearest person in my heart, and I could never abandon you, okay?” Soon, Hiyori’s tears had subsided and it seemed Nagisa’s had as well. The static he could hear before was subsiding as well, eventually fading into the quiet that usually seemed to fill Nagisa’s mind when he was trying to remain calm.

“...thank you, Hiyori-kun.” His voice was still a bit broken, fractured with the sobs that had torn themselves from his throat moments before. His heartbeat had calmed down considerably compared to when he woke up earlier, and he was thankful for that much. “...I love you, too. You… are my sunshine…” He nodded, still buried against Hiyori’s chest where he had made himself comfortable, their bodies settled against his bed in a tangled mess of pajama clad legs and arms. Hiyori smiled, pressing a soft kiss against Nagisa’s forehead.

“What time does Ibara-kun wake up?” Nagisa shrugged, holding closer to Hiyori. “Mm… I’ll email my teachers I’ll be late due to family matters. I’ll do the same for your teachers as well, if you would like.” Nagisa shook his head this time, but he didn’t let go of Hiyori. “Shall I be the one to do your morning routine when we wake, then? I’m sure Ibara-kun is probably going to be frustrated, but I think he knows enough why I show up sometimes in your bed, hehe.” Nagisa gave a slight nod, feeling his body growing tired with the emotional energy it had spent all at once so quickly.

“...may we go to bed, Hiyori-kun?” Hiyori gave him a nod and pressed another soft kiss against Nagisa’s forehead before he then pulled away enough to press one to his lips. Lavender hues twinkled as they met reddened tiger lily, soft lips parting to mouth  _ I love you _ . Though he also said it across their mental connection, to which Nagisa returned the words, pressing a return kiss to those plush lips. His body had relaxed entirely in Hiyori’s arms, and as Hiyori pulled the covers over them, he remained comfortable tangled up with Hiyori. The blond seemed just as comfortable, his breathing beginning to slow as he returned to the slumber he’d been in before receiving the call.

Though Nagisa was starting to grow tired enough to sleep again, he couldn’t help leaning in to press a few more soft kisses to Hiyori’s cheeks, nose, and to his lips once more before he, too, fell under slumber’s sweet spell. They wouldn’t worry about when morning came, as all that mattered was they held each other so carefully into the evening. Nothing would cause for the sunlight to relinquish his bond with his dearest, dearest moonlight.


End file.
